


What're You Drawing?

by ari_storm



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Fluff, IM IN PAIN, Love Confessions, M/M, enjoy :], i love these two and ep 7 didnt happen, its not for langa at least anyway lol, just soft stuff here, langa is whipped and oblivious, reki is yearning and doesnt think its obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_storm/pseuds/ari_storm
Summary: Reki draws Langa in his notebook. Langa wonders what he's smiling about.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 277





	What're You Drawing?

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! so episode 7 killed me ❤ im coping with renga fluff ! enjoy <3

Langa was used to Reki being absorbed in sketching whenever he started it. His sketchbook was always filled with possible skateboard designs among other random doodles enough to prove that Reki was dedicated to doing his best on every one. 

Still, that knowledge didn't account for why the redhead's expression looked so fond as he sketched during homeroom. Usually he'd have some look of focus or passion, but this time, only a soft smile was on his face. It was cute nonetheless, not that the bluenette would, or really _could_ , muster of the courage to admit that any time soon. Langa only realized he was staring at the other for so long when Reki glanced his way and paused, seemingly surprised he was looking back.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, blinking.

"Not that, you were just smiling weirdly at your sketchbook. What're you drawing?" Langa asked curiously, confused when the other's face steadily turned red.

"N- nothing important! Just another thing I've been working on," Reki said with an exaggerated smile and laugh, and before Langa could ponder too much to ask further, the bell rang. 

* * *

  
It wasn't until they were at the skate shop that Langa saw Reki wearing the same fond expression from eariler as he drew in his sketchbook. The boy had seemed to be intent on not taking it out again when they were at school, but for what reason, Langa couldn't figure out. Why would he feel the need to hide a design he was working on? Considering it was Reki, lack of quality definitely couldn't be the reason. 

Some customers came and went, and the small glances Reki gave him when he was telling them about the pricing of one thing or another were noticeable after a while. Langa was going to bring it up as Reki was more focused on whatever he was drawing over his job, but he decided against it whenever he saw the small lines of concentration in his face and the smile he wore as he drew. Call it weak, but Langa was not going to be the one to ruin such a cute sight. 

Finally when the shop seemed to get quiet, Langa started over to Reki, who still seemed too wrapped up in whatever he was drawing to notice. Discreetly, he leaned over Reki's shoulder to try to see what he was drawing. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was a portrait of Langa himself, but what especially made the bluenette take a moment to collect himself was the fact that there were hearts around the border of the page.

His unintentional and slight movement backwards was somehow what Reki needed to snap back to reality, the redhead yelping in surprise and losing the grip on his sketchbook. The suddness of it all shocked them both, Reki sputtering as a flustered Langa picked up sketchbook. 

The silence that followed as he handed the sketchbook back to him was tense, as though both were waiting for the other to say something. The problem in that was, communication was a tad on the lacking side in the moment, both still too preoccupied with wondering what this may mean.

"Did you see?" Reki finally asked after the silence became too unbearable, his cheeks a deep red. Between them, awkward silence just felt wrong, and all the more uncomfortable.

"Your sketch..of me. It's good," Langa said with a nod, nervously pushing a strand of his hair away from his face. 

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Reki queried, eyes narrowed as he held the book close to his chest. 

"Mhm. The hearts were cute too," He added, refusing to let his voice falter even as its shade of pink increased. 

"Wha- Aghhh! I'm so lame! Of course _this_ is how you find out," Reki exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. Even with his hopes up, Langa didn't dare assume to quick. Maybe hearts were a completely common pattern to draw around a friend's portrait. 

"Found out what exactly?" 

"That I have a huge fucking crush on you, I thought the drawing made _that_ clear," Reki murmured, still not looking up from hiding his face.

Langa felt his heart skip a beat.

"I get it if you don't feel the same way, just-" 

"What do you mean? I... do too. Have a crush on you," Langa cut in quickly, trying not to cringe at the awkwardness in which he did. Reki looked up, a pretty much astounded expression on his face.

"Oh." 

The silence that followed was not the tense one from before. Instead, it was moreso charged with a giddy energy. 

"So, does this mean-"

"Do you want-" Their voices cut into one another's, resulting in a fit of laughter, only stopped when both got lost in staring at the other, the mix of disbelief and happiness in Reki's eyes bringing a further blush to Langa's face.

"You didn't have to hide the drawing. It's nice."

"I wasn't planning to confess my love through a sketch."

"But here we are."

"Here we are," Reki agreed softly. 

"Have you drawn me before that?" Langa asked, and Reki looked hesitant before nodding.

"Don't be creeped out! You just have a very art inspiring face," Reki defended himself even though the other looked amused. He began flipping through a few pages before landing on one. Langa sat next to him and leaned in to better see them.

"This one was after you won that first race, and this one was when you tried to do that trick on the school's railing, which was still a dumb move by the way."

He continued talking, and the two didn't even notice how close they were until Reki finished. Langa was simply trying to get a grip of his speeding heartbeat, and missing Reki's continuous glances at his lips. Their faces got closer in the silence of the moment.

The sound of the backdoor to the shop being opened made them both immediately sit upright as their manager's voice announced he was back. A matching crimson stained both their faces, and they glanced to each other with equally embarrassed looks. Langa laughed lightly and Reki pouted halfheartedly at that.

Even being the start of this whole accidental confession, what Reki was drawing was the littlest of happiest moments Langa had that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @angsty_turtle on twt if u want ^^


End file.
